The appearance of electronic content, such as web pages, displayed on display devices, such as the monitor of a desktop computer, can change based on the color-balancing scheme of each display device. The color balance of each device can include the relative intensity of each of the primary colors (typically red, green, and blue colors) that a display device combines to display other colors. The color balancing scheme of display devices can vary from one device type to another (e.g., a CRT monitor versus an LCD screen) as well as from one manufacturer to another. Differences in color balancing schemes among different display devices can cause colors in electronic content to be displayed with undesirable hues, such as a gray color appearing pink when displayed on a monitor with a reddish hue, with under-saturated colors (e.g., with a darker appearance than desired), or with over-saturated colors (e.g., with a brighter appearance than desired).
The display settings of a particular display device can be modified such that the colors of a particular electronic content item are displayed as intended. For example, a computer monitor that applies a reddish hue to all objects can be manually adjusted to reduce the intensity of the red light source used to illuminate the pixels of the display, thereby diminishing the reddish hue and improving the display of a particular electronic content item. Having to manually adjust the display settings of a particular display device for different items of electronic content being displayed has required end user knowledge of display setting adjustment capabilities and end user time and effort.